Noah of Cycle
by Allen's Matchmaker
Summary: What if the fourteenth wasn't the last Noah after all? What if there were actually 'children' born to rule over the light and the darkness? The Life and Death? What if...the boy named Allen Walker wasn't supposed to be born? In this world, there is only a predetermined set; black and white. Light and Darkness. Grey wasn't supposed to exist. There is no middle side. Until his birth.
1. Allen, My Allen (Rewritten)

**_Hello, Dear readers! I have recently rewritten this chapter(again) and would like for you to reread it and inform me which version was better - before or after?_**

_Hello, thanks for reading. Might not be your type, but still thanks for visiting!_

_Unknown pairs, your choice: Nean, Laven, Yullen, Poker Pair, or Noah/Exorcist of your choice._

_Please review! I mean like BOOM, idea! Send! Another idea, BOOM, send!_

_I have no idea where that came from. That was not me,I swear!_

_Allen&everyone: Really? That was—_

_Hey, no fair! I still have my pride!_

_Allen&everyone: *sigh* She's always like this (turns away from her)_

_Thank you for reviewing:_

_wolfyhound_

_RhodeWalker_

_starblue1010_

_[And to the guest that didn't put their name]_

_I love the ideas and advises you gave me._

_1. Sadistic Allen_

_2. Poker Pair (Allen and Tyki)_

_3. The Clown and his Cat (Allen and Lulubell)_

_4. Crowned Dream Allen and Road_

_5. (Most common one) Make this story longer! ( Reason why I edited this)_

_I'll be sure to consider each one for every possible turn. Also for pushing me on, thank you!_

_A many thanks for the people who followed and favorites this story. I'll do my best to update quickly!_

_Sorry, it doesn't have any beta too. Not to forget, it's a kid's work too._

_Thank you!_

**Big Note: The voting for the future pair in this story will be decided by both poll and reviews in a certain date! **

**Keep on voting until Chapter 5. Of the story is posted.**

_A pale figure rose from the shadows of the trees, walking towards the banks of the great lake in a daze as if in a trance._

_A white moon shone high, an enormous sphere of rock revolving in space, if space even existed in this world. Black, that was what the sky around that rock was; black. Darker than dark, it seemed to absorb the light that came from the moon—not even a single star was seen. That lone lump of sphere illuminated the ground dimly, making shadows dance around the eerie place. The trees were barren of their leaves, their shapes similar to that of a pitchfork's, and were only extinguished by their height._

_The white haired young boy kneeled to look at his reflection, his bluish silvery orbs widening in surprise as what he found instead was the face of a young child with red hair, an unscarred face with an apathetic expression—his younger self. Against his will, his lowered his left hand, which, in addition to his previous wonder, was another that came as a surprise to him; his left hand was void of innocence and was smooth and pale as the rest of his skin._

_As his strange, alien of a new hand lapped at the surface of the murky waters, a feeling of awakening flowed into him, and the air seemed to grow warmer yet it was still cold enough to bite at his skin._

_"Allen," the wind seemed to whisper._

"_Hello?"_

_**Whispering voice whispers.**_

_"Allen," it called again._

_"Who. . . Are you?"_

_**Drawing attention ever more.**_

_"Allen," and again._

_"Hello. . . ?"_

_**Time has come.**_

_"Allen," it called persistently._

_"Sir. . . ?"_

_**That I knew.**_

_"Allen, my Allen," it seemed to need to call him over and over again._

_"My. . .? What? Hello? Anyone?"_

_**They would know.**_

_"We'll be fine, Allen," Allen's younger reflection said, and for what seemed like the first time it ever happened, a smile slowly crept in his child version's place, and a gentle, sweet one at that. "They won't know. Not yet, at least."_

_"Huh? Excuse me, but who won't know?"_

_**But until then, he is forever mine.**_

_"Them," the child raised his small hands to point behind him and swiftly Allen turned, his neck aching with the sudden move, his heart beating wildly in his chest, not knowing what to expect._

_**Yes, until then, I'm sorry, Earl.**_

"Aaagh!" Allen gasped.

His head flew, his face contorted in fear, and banged to Timcanpy, who in turn, was thrown to his room's door with a loud _thump!_ Allen grabbed his chest, still a bit shaken from his dream and with a great sense that he had been watched.

Timcanpy, obviously miffed at being thrown away by his master's pupil, buzzed above Allen's head in indignation. Unhappy that he did not get the attention he wanted, Timcanpy rocketed to Allen's left cheek before biting hard into the soft flesh. A great exclamation of "_Ow! Timcanpy!" _was heard and Allen was soon found rubbing a swollen cheek that looked like someone had slapped the white haired exorcist.

"Ow! Timcanpy, that hurt."

††Earl††

"Now, that was interesting, wasn't it Lero~" the Earl said, voice mingling with carefully hidden stupor and overflowing excitement.

Just a few minutes ago, they had been watching (spying) the 14th's host's slumber when the boy's skin itself turned a shocking ash grey tint, a barely visible stigmata gradually appearing, not all unsimilar features found in an Noah, before in the same agonizingly slow process, both the tint and the single stigmata faded away to return to its normal state of pale cream skin.

What made the Earl so worked up was the presence of another Noah, and no, it wasn't the fourteenth he was making such a fuss about; it was new, strange, and strong, and definitely belongs to a Noah. _So, we have a new member to welcome into the family. Strange, didn't expect it to be someone like our Little Allen back here. He's with innocence too. How did they get along? It will take a while before he accepts this fact. No matter, he is part of the family now, I won't let them dirty him anymore with seeing their point of view. _The Earl fiddled with his pumpkin umbrella, Lero, who was simply staring at the boy in shock.

"W-what, Lero! Allen Walker the exorcist is a Noah? Lero~! We must take him ba—" Lero started after a couple of minutes of stunned silence. He had been watching the progress all in silence, his brain not quite comprehending the sight before him. _What? The Fourteenth's exorcist a Noah?! _His frantic string of words, however, was stopped by the Earl's quiet hush.

"We must prepare the family first, Lero~. After all, no one was expecting this~" the Earl almost sing sang as he opened a door to his new ark. They had to start planning soon. Oh~! There was so much to do—rescuing their new dear brother from the hands of the vile humans, getting him to warm up to them and vise versa—there really was no helping it!

"But, Lero!"

"We'll take him, Lero, just not now, okay~?"

"Yes, Earl-sama, Lero~!"

With that, he entered his ark, brimming with happiness and looking as if birthday and Christmas came at the same time as his smile only grew wider (ha! So it was possible!). He turned to the white boy now changing his clothes before whispering, "Good day to you, Little Allen-chan, our fifteenth! We'll save you soon from here. Just you wait."

~Black Order~

"Allen-kun!" Linalee called, waving her hands to grab the younger boy's attention while walking down to said boy's table. The 'table' was covered with madly high stacks of plates whose contents were swallowed by the bottomless pit, from which you can never ever, ever return. The white haired exorcist was dong the usual—eat to his heart's content.

"Mmmhh. Good morning, Linalee-chan," Allen said, pausing halfway through his current platter to greet Linalee properly.

"Allen's doing his job again, Yu~! That's his 36th plate!" Lavi cried, attempting to swing his arms around a certain cold samurai who was eating his soba with a menacing aura. The samurai, by the name of Kanda (_Allen: That's wrong. His real name is BaKanda_), effortlessly pushes him away harshly without any remorse.

"Awww, that was mean Yu~!"

"Shut your turf, Baka Usagi!" _Damn, the Usagi's annoying._

"But Yu~~!" Lavi protested.

"Say my name one more time Baka Usagi, and you'll never see daylight again."

"Okay, okay. Oh, Allen! How you doing Buddy!" Lavi turned around, searching for someone else having given up on Kanda. So instead, his attention shifted to Allen who was chatting with Linalee.

Allen had to gulp down the food in his mouth before answering, "Fine as ever, Lavi."

"Oooh, what happened to your face Allen? Did someone punch you?"

"Che. Moyashi probably got it for doing something wrong." Kanda, having heard, spoke just to annoy Allen.

"Shut up BaKanda!"

"I bet the Moyashi went to peek at the girl's restroom. Serves him right." Kanda pressed, knowing he had successfully irritated the white hair boy as if you look clearly you'll see veins pulsing with anger and annoyance.

"Shut up, BaKanda! And it's Allen! Oh sorry, I forgot your brain's slower than a slug," Allen retorted. This, as usual, just led to an even longer verbal attacks between the two.

"What was that, Old Man Moyashi?"

"Kanda! Allen-kun! Both of you calm down!" Linalee tried to stop them, but alas, they were not to be broken easily.

"Oi!" Reever called out, hoping to attract both boys from their fight.

"What's what, Lady BaKanda?"

"Oi!" Louder this time, still it made no effect on the two who were firing insults faster than the speed of light at each other.

"Oh reall-"

" ALLEN AND KANDA, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Shocked silence.

"Better. Komui said to meet him right after you finish your breakfast. He has a mission for you two," Reever panted (Everyone: Uh-oh, Reever finally snapped from over work) before threatening, "Don't you two fight again or else I'll send Komui after you for behaving improperly near Linalee!

Silence.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'd like fried rice topped with egg." Reever walks up to Jerry, his face harboring the tolls of staying awake late.

Reever was not actually angry at them; it was such a usual appearance that he wasn't even bothered. Usually. The potion that accidentally spilled on him however, was to take blame as one of its effects were to alter a person's personality. He'll apologize to both of them later, he thought as he stood on the counter, awaiting his order.

"One egg topped fried rice coming right up."

==Lero==

"Hee, hee, hee! Earl-sama will be happy when he hears this, Lero!" Lero snikered. He had just sneaked inside the Black Order by the Earl's order to find a way so that they can take their dear fifteenth back with his new family. Lero was now dancing in joy for having completed the job ever so easily.

How easier could it still be?

* * *

Hello! So how was it?

Ahem, I would probably try to rewrite some of my chapters again sometime in the future. Maybe my other stories too before I update them. So anyway, just wanted to say that I edited this around March 28th, 2013.

Arigatou desu~!


	2. Let Them Guess

Thank you for those who had favorite and followed this story!

Thank you for the reviews too!

Sorry for being late! I know this chapter might be confusing, but I'll try to answer most questions. I'll also try to consider every suggestion. I think the story will be led by the audience so please, please!

Thank you very much!

* * *

†††Noah†††

"Ne, Milleni. . . Milleni!" Road asked, tinkering with her glass. She was bored, and no one needed to know her well to see that. The person who she was _so _eagerly waiting to 'cross paths' with was not here, therefore unless this sudden meeting in the middle of the night was of great importance, she was going to do things as she pleased.

First task: know whether or not this gathering was really significant in anyway to her. Current standing: complete. The Earl was nearly jumping up and down in his seat as the rest of the family waited. The Earl rarely, if never, acted like this so yup, this was something _probably_ important. Oh, and yeah, waiting for who? Jasdevi, of course! They'd have to pay for making this meeting even longer than it was meant to be.

Second task: find something to do. Current standing: impossible. There was nothing to do. The Earl won't answer her, giving her no idea of why in the world they were here. She can't play her games with him already present in the table. And they had to wait for the twins. Had to wait for the twins. Really, the twins! They were late to almost all the 'gatherings' ever held. She was a fool to believe that this would end quickly. How slow she was.

"Milleni, Milleni, Milleni!" The Millennium Earl didn't answer at the first few calls. He ignored them, but not because he did not want to answer Road's bound-to-come-firing-at-you questions. It was because he was simply too excited and worried at the same time, leaving him a bit out of it but not enough for him to lower his mind barriers. He wouldn't want to have Wisely spreading it so early around the table, especially when some of them were not here yet.

"Milleni!" Road's persevered cries brought him down to earth. The Earl tilted his head towards her direction, smile/grin/whatever growing wider.

"What is it, my Road?"

"Milleni! Why did you gather us here? It's the middle of the night too~!" Road's eyes held no interest despite her question. Oh, how he knew so well how her response was going to be when he tells them. She'd be the one (who'll try to be the )most involved in this one 'mission' since it had something to do with her person. No, not her person. He was a part of their family now, and so belonged to everyone. Yes, even if he might not accept it at first period, no arguments.

"You'll know soon Road. Ah, they're finally here," the Earl said, sensing the twins' Noah approaching. True to his word, Jasdevi came in, banging the doors open in the process.

"Yo!" The twins burst, guns impaled on each other's head.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"Hi! Hi! Hi! We're—"

"Not telling you—"

"Anything! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Jasdevi! How dare you make me and my precious daughter wait! If you don—!" Sheryl started, clearly intent on giving the twins an all out one on one(or two) lecture about always being late but was stopped by the Earl's call for silence.

A pause. A deep intake of breath. A sigh.

"Now, as you may all know, Allen Walker has constantly been a thorn in our side," the Earl said but everyone in the room took note of the fact that he spoke lovingly about the exorcist. They all thought it was because their 'lost' fourteenth's host was the Allen Walker boy, except for Wisely of course.

Wisely, with his keen perceptiveness, immediately detected an almost invisible way of how things could possibly unfold. That's it! He thought. All he needed was a hint and viola, all possible results turned up. Sadly, none of them was right on spot.

"Okay. . . We know that don't we? Him being the fourteenth and all."

" . . . "When the Earl said nothing, they prodded on.

" So. . . ?

"Allen Walker is a Noah, that is all."

The table was silent; they all knew this, so had the Earl really called on them just for this? Hmm. . . Probably not. The Earl must be planning to take the fourteenth back already.

"Oh! We're finally going to get Allen!My Allen!" Road perked, her interest shooting from negative a hundred and eighty-five to positive two hundred and twenty, going to infinity and beyond in its peak. Oh, how she wanted to ring the twins' neck for delaying this! _Her_ Allen was waiting!

"Nooooo! My Road! My beautiful Road! What more do you need than your papa?" Sheryl peaked too, though it resulted in him being in his 'usual' hysterics. He was her papa, and therefore needed no one else! This is the fourteenth's fault! He tainted my child's purity! Dejectedly, Road broke her papa's heart (again) by ignoring him.

"We're wasting time! Milleni, what's the plan?"

"Now—" the Earl started, but was stopped as two of the family spoke up.

"We're not going to kill the boy, are we?" Lulubell timidly asked, eyes trained carefully on the food placed on her plate. She was fond of the boy. She found that out harshly when the Earl decided to 'trap' the exorcist in their precious ark. Lulubell had almost cried silently in joy in front of the Earl when news got that Allen Walker had survived. Yes, even when Allen stole their Ark.

Apparently, Tyki had also experienced almost the same thing as he then spoke up to back Lulubell. "Maybe we could make things right with the Shounen. I doubt the fourteenth had no good reasons to why he betrayed us,"

He had feelings for the exorcist who tried to 'kill'(purify) him. When they had waited for the exorcists, he, much to his surprise later on, found himself thinking of taking his Shounen back with him into their new home. Not surprisingly, this went on to the point that he planned to take the boy to his bed. And when he found out his feelings (from two months ago), he was basically mortified (at first).

Tyki knew that his feelings were not going to be rewarded by the Shounen. Even if his Shounen did, Road was not going to give up easily, but nor did he plan on letting him go either. He was going to fight both Road and even the Earl so that his Shounen will be his and away from the rest if they decided to kill him.

As predicted, a certain young Noah was feeling displeased by the turn of events. _Allen is mine_, she thought,_ and mine alone_. At this, she turned to give her infamous sadistic grin to the two Noahs seating across from her. Much to her irritation, Tyki only replied to the silent challenge with a wink while Lulubell smirked at her. This was not good. Tyki was a boy! A boy! While Lulubell was clearly older than her, that was only in physical and to Road, physical body counted a lot. But Tyki was her main concern here. If Tyki decides to fight, I'll fight too till he learns his place!

Oh? The Earl took notice. How quickly the rest had warmed up to the boy even though the boy had tried to kill them. Road and Tyki were now having a silent staring contest, both wearing a maniacal grin. The rest of the family were just watching them; none of them wanted to be at the receiving end of their argument. Right. Not to forget the fact that some of them actually seemed serious in protecting him. Hmm... this was going better than he thought. He had expected everyone to show hatred towards the boy. None of them appeared to do so and only furthered his expectations that this will go without much complaint (taking out Sheryl, to make his point). The Earl was pleased and soon began seeing a brighter day.

"Allen Walker is a Noah." He repeated, and again, his brothers and sisters looked at him in confusion. Tyki and Road broke their fight to listen to what he has to say.

"A new member to our family will be arriving soon." The news was staring at their face,but still, they didn't get the hint. They were probably thinking he meant the fourteenth, but that was only halve of it.

"Is it time to get my Allen, Allen, Allen?" Road asked, eyes glittering with anticipation. The rest looked at him with expectation. Sheryl looked like it was doom's day.

"Are we going to forgive the fourteenth then?" Tyki had the same expression as Road, only his mingled with hope making his face light up.

"The fourteenth, as you suggested, must have his reasons and we will have him tell us," the Earl's smile decreased by a fraction of an inch, but still was smiling. "Then we will decide whether to forgive him or not. After all, a family should stay together, right~?" A few nodded at this.

"So... are we goi—" Sheryl had wanted to ask, but his wise younger brother had clamped his hands around Sheryl's mouth, shushing him completely.

"This isn't all of it, isn't it?" Wisely prompted, one hand still hovering tightly around Sheryl's lips.

"Of course~! The family would be disappointed if I gathered you all here just for that, right~?" The Earl, sickly sweet, asked, his excitement about their new brother rushing in, along, of course, with his anticipation. "As I have told you, Allen Walker is a Noah." He was going to let them guess what he really meant; he wanted to see their faces as realization dawned in and be the first to.

Apparently, Adam's fellow Noahs had not, and probably never will, expect for the possibility of a new brother to welcome into the family as thirty minutes passed and none of them came even close. The Earl kept hinting them with, "Wrong, my dear~ it is something totally unexpected. And I will be here to hint you when you need it~" and "Nope, not even close." And "Almost there Wisely, almost there."

It wasn't until Wisely had suddenly began to suggest the most impossible things to happen that he made up pieces of information so that some things make sense. There was so many he gave that everyone lost count soon. Starting with, "The Order striked a deal?", "You have guesses on who our Noah of Wrath is going to be,", "We are goi… No, that can't ... "and was soon followed by, "Earl! Another hint!" And yes! Finally, shock shot through his eyes as revelation hit him full force. Wisely was still for one good, long minute with eyes that looked like it could jump out at any moment and was filled with dread while the rest of the family wondered whether the news was really going to be that bad.

"Yes, Wisely-kun?" The Earl, already having his own share of fun, was happy. Knowing exactly what was going on in Wisely's head, had eyes that beamed as bright as the stars in the dark room. Wisely finally got it. _Too bad I can't watch my brother struggle anymore~_ the Earl thought. "Is something the matter, Wi-se-ly - kun~?"

"Oh...no... that can't be possi... what if he does...? Another..." Fidora shook Wisely's shoulder, bringing the Noah back to Earth. "Fidora?"

"Now, Wisely-kun, would you like to share what that was about?" The Earl asked gleefully. The rest of the family was watching the scene expectantly, curious of what really was the news. How bad could it really, really be?

"E-Earl!" He choked, hoping that his guess was not real. He had no idea why he actually felt worried at all._ I mean, why am I flustered? There's a new a member, so what's the problem with that? Why... could this be the Noah's reaction? This feeling...Are the Noahs... panicking? _He asked himself and pondered about this.

He looked around and noticed that the Earl and the rest looked slightly uneasy or anxious too. Some of them were shifting in their seats too. They were all feeling the Noahs' discomfort, and he could hear their thoughts about this too... _Why are they worried? Could it be... their brother is in... _He wondered, and began fumbling his turban as he always does to calm himself from something. From what, he doesn't know.

_"Our youngest brother is with...that disgusting innocence... ! He's in danger! The innocence is tricking him! Turning him against us! We need to get him!"_ His Noah was hissing in hostility inside his head, trying to get Wisely to whoever and wherever their brother was. The Noahs' were outraged._ "We need to help him! Save him! We have time! If that vile thing hurted him-!"_

Wisely pondered and until he remembered that the 'child' had innocence, I-N-N-O-C-E-N-C-E, did he connect one and one together. Someone in the Order was their brother, and that someone could only be, impossibly be Allen Walker, their fourteenth._ I don't know why, but my gut's telling me it's him,_ he resolved. He would just have to ask the Earl.

"Is it that Allen Walker boy?" Wisely asked, fearing for the answer. The Earl was beaming at him again. Looks like he was dead on. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it really, Earl?" Road tried to keep her irritation in check but it was successfully flowing into her voice. Was something wrong with Allen?

"Allen Walker is a Noah."

"That again! Milleni! What is it really?!" Road blew out in exasperation, leaning forward. Then she added softly with a worried blush on her face. "What's wrong with Allen?"

Sheryl was getting frustrated too. Allen Walker was the fourteenth, so what? Really, so what? Why keep repeating it? His Road was waiting. Even though he was very against the idea, he still wanted to keep his little child happy. He frowned before saying, "Earl, what do you really mean? We know that that Walker is the fourteenth. Or is there more to it?"

"Allen Walker is a Noah." was the only reply he got. Why? Can't you just tell us? Sheryl formed a calm retort, but once again, Wisely stopped him before he was even getting there.

"Allen Walker has another Noah within him." Wisely interrupted them. All the Noahs turned their eyes on him.

"Is he also the Noah of Wrath?" Came from the near the end, from Jasdevi. When the table gave shocked expressions but still as if this made sense, and it didn't at the moment.

"Hmm. . . Why do you think so?" The Earl's eyes questioned their reasoning.

They cringed at the memory that flashed through their head. That time in the ark where they made the mistake of angering the Cross' Stupid Pupil and switched him into Black Allen by reminding and demanding him to pay the debts his demon of a master had dumped on them. The aura that came from him was pure with killing intent, and swirled with grudge, and deadly respect; respect that his master had survived this long without him shouldering his debts.

In other words, he was—

"That's wrong. He's not just the fourteenth's host or another Noah. He's our 'newborn' brother." Wisely finally revealed much to (once again) the shock of the people he had come to know as his family.

"Is that. . . True. . .? Earl?"

The Earl nodded slowly halve gravely, half enthusiastically, and began observing very carefully each and everyone of his family's feelings and opinions from their expressions and thoughts.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

For every second that passed with silence.

Yes, tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Ta—

"So that means~Allen is now really a part of our family!" Road actually cried, her eyes glistening. We don't have to hurt him! He's actually, actually part of our family now! She was screaming in joy in her head, while physically she was jumping up and down and had glomped her father down to a bone crushing hug. "Yay! Why didn't you tell us earlier, Milleni?!"

"But Road my dear, it wouldn't have been any fun to just simply tell you, right~?"

Road bit back her complaints and offensive words. She would not act like a brat since this was the good news she was always daydreaming of; her dearest, dearest Allen becoming a part of her family without them having to force his fourteenth side to submission. Instead, she sat back down, counting slowly from one to ten, and controlling her breath.

"Well, what is he?" from the farthest corner of the room, Maashiima asked, speaking for the first time in ages. His brows furrowed in concentration as if trying to grasp something it couldn't quiet get. What, they may never know.

"Hmm. . . What is he what, Maashiima?" The Earl hummed.

"Well. . . What Noah is he? Do you know? Or did you just sense him?" Maashiima pressed, flexing his fingers and leaning forward to look at the Earl straight in the eye. Actually, he felt pity towards the boy. " To be around innocence from his early days of birth, his Noah must have learned to accept the innocence.. . . And probably reject us."

He actually truly felt of it that way. He knew the Earl was thinking about this too, and while the Earl will keep on saying everything will be alright, he had a feeling that the boy's—no! Allen's Noah had probably already rejected them. Countless times of fighting and misunderstandings. . . . That was also why he had reached a higher synchronization with his innocence; to be able to reject them. The family was so torn now. Prickly bushes of reasons and doings had now rebelled their brother the fourteenth from them. Now there was another one: a fifteenth little brother manipulated by that direful innocence. What was the world going to do?

"That's a good question!" The Earl cheerily ignored his last statement and went back to focus on his first.

"Now everyone, before we wonder what our young new brother will be, will you care to listen to my plan?"

The Earl's eyes gleamed mischievously. Oh~This was such a good plan. Now, all they needed from Allen was to learn to accept them and for them to reprimand their mistakes.

* * *

_~Cycle_  
_The flow of life: Running Luck_  
**BEFORE THE MISSION:**

"Allen! Allen! Wake up! Allen. . .!" a soft voice tried to wake a small sleeping form in the white bed from his slumber. The young exorcist was usually very easy to wake up, except when_ this_ happens.

"Mmm. . . . No. . . ! Please. . . ! I'll pay. . . It back by the. . . Day!" For being a light sleeper, the exorcist was quite hard to wake when he has nightmares about. . . That _'man'_. Allen tossed and turned on his bed, small drops of sweat dripping from his face making his soft hair stick to it. From time to time, his body shook with the scrutiny of what seemed like the jobs he'd been forced to take to survive with that 'man'. She wasn't even sure anymore that 'he' was actually a man. By the way her comrade had reacted to his name and the word 'debts', he seemed more like a perfect outline of the Devil; always waiting to torture Allen-kun.

"No! Master! I . . . " he continued to mumble. Finally, Lenalee couldn't take seeing her friend's tortured face, and slapped the sleeping boy awake.

The 'child's' eyes flew open, and shock flurried them neatly. His eyes closed again. The boy was still half awake and was soon rubbing his swollen cheek unconsciously. This was twice now. First Timcanpy, now. . .? Who was here again?

"Uh. . . Woh aer you?" He murmured quietly, quite incoherent as his hands raked over his spiked white hair sleepily.

"Allen-kun! It's me!" Lenalee giggles softly at the boy who looked up at her in confusion. Allen rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at her again which made her giggle louder. Allen looked like a lost, confused, and baffled (and definitely hungry) child at the same time.

"Linalee. . . ? What are you doing here? It's. . . Three o'clock right now. Did something happen?" Allen stared at her sleepily.

Lenalee stood up from her position, and loomed over him. "Allen-kun, an order was sent by the central. From now on work will start at 3 am in the morning and end at 12 am. Food is now limited, and you've been assinged to sword lessons with. . . with Kanda."

Silence.

Silence.

And yet more Silence.

Lenalee studied Allen's face which was blank. No emotion was in his eyes, not even shock or comprehension, and his breathing seemed to have stopped. His pale complexion doubled, and his eyes rolled. His form trembled and suddenly, lights seemed to have gone out.

_Thump!_

Allen had fainted.

* * *

_Hullo! Sorry for taking so long. I've been reading too much lately _=_=. I tried so hard to make it long, but I think I failed in writing the details.

_**OH! AND PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS:**_

_**The story pairs are decided by the readers.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think too!**_


	3. Escape!

Yes! I edited this! Finally!

As you all know, the Poker Pair is the leading pair in the votes!

And a many thanks to the people who, once again, favorite'd, followed this, and reviewed!

Thank you all readers too! I actually reached 1,000+ views! I never thought that could happen in just chapter three.

(Girl with super pessimistic powers who believed 1,000 views only come when you're in chapter 15)

(The girl still posted the story though. . . shocking, right?)

Thank you so much!

* * *

+++ALLEN+++

Allen clutched his stomach and sucked in a deep patch of air. _Growl!_ His stomach rumbled and as an attempt to quench his hunger, he repeated to himself all over again and again_ it's going to be alright. It's going to be alright. This is for your friends, Allen, be brave. Besides, we'll keep on walking right? No matter what, we will and nothing can stop us but death. We'll be fine. We'll be fine. Plus, we've suffered worse than this before right? With Master, remember? Damn bastard took all the money and you had nothing to eat for days. Yes, we've survived worse._

_We'll keep on going, for Mana . . . for Mana! And for Lenalee! For BaKanda! For Lavi! For Komui! For Tapp, for Johnny, for Jerry, for Reever, and for the Order! For . . . ! For . . . ! For . . . For . . ._

Allen sighed, and stood up from his comfortable position on the library's floor, finally deciding to make his way to the training room where BaKanda was bound to be complaining again about him being late for their 'lessons'. Complaining about him being such a slow Bean sprout. He wasn't slow, damn it! He wasn't short either!

It was quite amazing, actually, that his politeness was still intact even through all the nagging frustration that seemed to be trying to take over him. In fact, he would never lose himself to it; never lose to the darkness trying to reign. Politeness was Mana. Mana was polite, and so would he be. Mana had a lot of self control, and so would he . . . because . . . because . . . it was just so . . . right?

Back to the point, why would, for some strange reason, the Order be placed under a strict . . . a strict . . . he didn't even know what to call it . . . an order? A restriction? Or a test? The only thing he knew for sure was that a few days before, he had been woken up from a nightmare, and yes, it was that nightmare, by Lenalee and was told that the Central had sent an order, an order that had no sooner than later transfigured his life for the worse.

Work now started in the early rays of dawn, three in the morning, and ended at twelve midnight. Food was now restricted to three complete meals, and five appetizers and desserts. Now, while he could handle all this due to his 'training' with his Master, the last one was something he wasn't guaranteed to survive unscratched.

Training. With Kanda. Training with_ the_ Kanda who loathed him down to genetics.

All in all, Allen was dying, or if not, was going to die and there was nothing he could do to help it.

"I really don't want to go. . ." he mumbled while slowly walking to the training room. The training room with Kanda. The Kanda who will no doubt try to kill him, and might actually success this time because of his lack of strength and attention.

"Oi Moyashi." Speak of the devil.

Allen sighs, and turns around to face Kanda, who was standing only a meter away behind him. How come he didn't notice that? Aah, he's been thinking too much to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Yes, BaKanda?" he asks innocently, smiling at once. Kanda scowled, and roughly grabbed his arm, and began dragging him down the opposite way he came. Yes, BaKanda the jerk was dragging him, but no forcefully. It was almost gentle compared to the usual Kanda's grip.

"K-Kanda?"

"Just shut up, Moyashi, and follow me." was the only reply he got.

And Allen shut up. He braced himself, for what, he wasn't sure. He allowed himself to be led to wherever they were going. Down the first set of stairs, left and then north again before going down to the undeveloped part of the Black Order. It was a long way from the training room, Allen thought. Was Kanda going to kill him then stash his body here?

No. There's no way Kanda would do that . . . right?

Kanda let go of his arm, which was surprisingly un-bruised, and bent down to the dirt.

"_**Doa."**_

"Huh? W-what Kanda?" Allen stepped back, suddenly wary that maybe Kanda had gone mad when there was suddenly a long, black cloth on the ground in front of Kanda. "Whoa. Where did that come from?"

Kanda ignored him and instead stood up bringing the cloth back with him.

"Wha—" Allen gasped.

There was a huge hole in the ground underneath where the cloth used to be and a tunnel beneath it.

"Wha—" Allen began again, but he was cut off be Kanda.

"It's obviously a tunnel, Moyashi." Kanda practically spat, and venomously at that. He glowered at Allen hard enough to make Allen feel really uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allen cautiously steps another few steps back, just in case Kanda lashes out.

"Is it me, or are you more stupid than I thought you were?" Kanda asks in a deadly icy voice. "Hadn't you noticed that the only one bothered most by these orders is you? It's set for you, Moyashi."

"Set for me? What's set for me?" Allen turns quiet for a moment before answering, "The changes? They're for me?"

"Obviously, you Baka Moyashi!" Kanda wasn't yelling at him, but it only made him scarier, and Kanda was advancing rapidly with a menacing aura behind him. Kanda stopped, and took a deep breath before explaining in a calmer and yet more dangerous tone. "They're testing to see if you are 'possessed' by the damned fourteenth.

They're trying to drive you into a corner. And once if you didn't show any signs of lacking energy, or if you started to get easily on the edge, or acted disdained at all, they're going to use it to frame you for being a Noah. And if you sneak out, they're going to say you had a secret alliance with the Noahs, and capture you. All because of you being able to control their ark." Kanda finished. "You got that, Moyashi?"

To say Allen was shocked was an underestimation.

He couldn't believe it. A-and no one told him? No way. Lavi and the rest were probably being forced into this, and Lavi had a title to hold as the Bookmen Heir.

Allen nodded slowly, his shoulders sagging a bit. He should have known. The Central was bound to do this. After all, only Noahs could control the ark, _their_ ark.

"So, what do I do now?" He finally looks up to Kanda, and found the exorcist studying him. Kanda turned his back on him and ushered him forwards.

"Right now, your only way of surviving is escaping this hell hole. Lenalee and Lavi are guarding the doors outside this room, making sure no one is coming. **You, **however, are going to escape by following this tunnel. There's only one way in and out there so you can't get lost. Komui knows this will make you a fugitive against the Order, and there will be times when we'll have to fight, but this is the only way, Moyashi. No buts."

Allen looked like he wanted to say something, but held it back. He, again, nodded his head and began making his way solemnly to the hole. He understood the importance of this, and the risk, and that his friends were backing him up kind of gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Suddenly, his smile doesn't feel so forced anymore. He turned to Kanda, again.

"Kanda."

"What, Moyashi?"

"Tell everyone take care and thank you for me. Tell them that this place, will always be my home, and that they're always going to be my important family to me. Including you." Allen said cheekily, grinning foolishly at Kanda who just "Che'd" at him.

"Get going, Moyashi. Don't ever let me see your face again."

"Don't worry~ You'll see more than my face _dear _Kanda," Allen teased and Kanda blushed as Allen jumped onto the hole and disappeared.

"_**Kakusu." **_Kanda said after he was sure Allen was gone, and the cloth once again covered the hole, turning into the dirt that once covered it.

* * *

That was when Allen saw it; light, an end to this darkness.

His running slowed than to strides before going even slower.

He walked into what seemed like the forest glades to him from the inside and out of the devouring darkness steadily, but that was only outside. Inside, he was bursting with rapture, screaming in joy, shouting his heart out, crying to the ends heaven- it was a wonder that he could walk at all, and steadily too.

The bustle of the silent works of the early dawn quietly crept up on him, luring him in with its wonders; birds chirped, trees hummed to the song of the wind and the breeze danced with them as it woke the ground beneath his feet.

Oh God, he was alive. For once- since the restrictions- he was alive again. And it was all thanks to Kanda.

And he had punched him. Well, tried. God, confinement, it really, really was getting its toll on him.

Oh look, he thought as he reached the end of the gathered trees. Seems like the tunnel led not so far from the outskirts of the inner city and well away from the busy crowd the shoppers tend to make, and here it was all peaceful- just how he liked it.

The houses were lined up neatly and in rows. At the farthest side to his left, towered the manors of the wealth while slowly and slowly to his right, the houses became more and more, well, how do you say it?

"No! That can't be true! You're lying! Tell him Dan to stop lying!" an agonized cry rang out, and it broke the tranquil the forest emitted.

"Huh? Hello? Is anyone here?" Allen asks almost to himself. That was a woman right?

"Mr. Martin, you do understand that this is hard to take, but it must be done. We can end your child's misery now if we just-" by the sound of his voice this was probably a doctor, Allen concluded as he tip toes silently to the speakers.

"You are a horrible man! Can't you see that my baby is very much alive?! How can you do that?" wailed the woman's voice.

"Dr. Santigo, is there really no other choice?" a rough, but kind voice asked and it clearly was the husband- Allen thinks- of Mrs. Martin.

Allen could see them now; a man with brown hair of about his early twenties supporting a weeping blue-haired women carrying a baby with his back to him pleading to a doctor if there was possibly another way. They were inside the house in front of him, and no they weren't from a noble' family; you can tell that yourself.

"No, I'm afraid not Mr. Martin-"

"**No! You can't kill him!**" Allen found himself yelling, coming out from the shelter of the woods and forcefully opening the door and entering the house without permission. He glowered with loathing to the 'doctor'.

He couldn't comprehend why he actually did that. Allen was feeling strange; he wanted to kill, but for some reason also didn't want to. He cared about the baby a lot. Really. Even now, when he was killing the doctor in his head, some part of him wanted to try cooing the baby boy asleep peacefully in his mother's arms.

He knew it. He was going crazy. Either that or he had a growing obsession with babies.

_"Aren't you a doctor? Surely you can do something!"_ Allen hissed in a strange new voice that shocked him at first but even that was not enough to quench his rage.

This was a baby, damn it! A baby! A new life! He has no right to kill him! Allen screamed in his head. No right at all!

"Excuse me sir, but there really is no other way-" -Dr. Santigo- starts to reason with him after getting over the shock of Allen's outburst and white hair. The doctor was now cowering at the weight of Allen's fury.

Mr. Santigo forced himself to straighten and told himself to be strong. After all, what can a boy with white hair do? He had no medical license, right? He knows nothing.

Unfortunately, for Mr. Santigo, Allen did know something, and a lot more actually, than the man himself will ever learn.

"_Oh really?" _Allen strode forward, towards the couple and the sleeping babe, strangely confident, with hands glowing faintly. "Shall we test that?"

* * *

+++NOAHS+++

The Noahs were all gathered under the roof of the Camelot Mansion, where they had been preparing the room of their new brother. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be they as in all of them turned to only they, the twins, Road, and Tyki. And neither of them had the courage to stop the debate that was slowly going off hand with the three(four?).

"No! Allen's room should be pink and with frillies of black and white! The bed should be round and with the picture of a doll!"

"Road, what, are you mistaking Shounen for a girl? Blue and green would work well with him."

"No~! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"You guys are stupid, Devit! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Black and red fire suits Baka Deshi the best! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

* * *

The Noahs' sighed, looking at the impossible situation in front of them. This was going nowhere, and once they (Road, Jasdevi, and Tyki) started, no one could stop them.

"Ne, why don't we just—" Maashiima's suggestion was cut off as a powerful wave of energy, both light and dark hit them smack right in the face.

Stunned silence.

"That was my Allen, wasn't it!"

"He's not yours, Road."

"Yeah! That's right!" chorused the twins.

In no less than a second, the trio(or the four) had gone back to their bickering.

"Wow," Fidora breathed out. "He's strong"

"So . . . What now?"

The Earl beamed at the rest, and they suddenly knew they were going to have to move their 'rescue' plan a tiny bit earlier in the schedule.


	4. Guess What? Please Send Your Thoughts!

Hey~! I said I was going to edit chapter three right? So well, here it is! And I can finally start on chapter four(or five)!

PLEASE READ CHAPTER THREE AGAIN BECAUSE I EDITED ALMOST HALF OF IT! THANK YOU!

Good Heaven's! I am never going to set such an early date for story submission again. I think I need at least a month before I can even start the first paragraph! =_=''' I know, right? Scary. . .

I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW AT FIRST THAT MAKING THE FIRST PARAGRAPH WAS THAT HARD.

_QUESTION:_

_Do any of you want me to edit chapter one: Allen, My Allen ?_

_I could definitely make it longer and maybe better. The first chapter was sent in as a rough draft, but instead I went to chapter two directly. . . So do any of you want me to rewrite it again into the same way I wrote chapters two and three?_

Chapter three is now quite a bit shorter than the first chapter three, I know. I'll do my best to make up for that in Chapter four(or five)!

Thank you everyone!

CREDIT FOR THE RESTRICTIONS (aka the whole plan about the Order testing [making] Allen.)IN THE STORY GOES TO THE ONE AND ONLY _**SakuraKoi**_!


	5. To Heal, To Kill

Unbetaed!

Normal speaking

_I'll let you guess who's thinking this_

_Neah Speaking_

_**Neah's thoughts.**_

_Neah Singing (in his part of the story)_

_Sorry for some mistakes that I didn't see. And also, _

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

+++Allen+++

Allen didn't know where all the confidence had come from, nor did he know why he was doing this. He meant like, why was he even doing this? He wasn't a medical doctor; his little basic knowledge in the field of healing was to the point of barely any, and even the scarce few had come from his unfortunate almost daily encounters with hostile Noahs, (well, not really that hostile if you count Road and a bunch of others; it was more like they were playing with him and his friends with all the [mostly harmful] _games_ they played) and akuma, and even before that, out-of-their-minds debtors. Oh! And let's not forget his bastard of a master who would (and actually did) promptly throw him to a ring of akuma without hesitation and the littlest pity to save his own furry hide (_Allen: it has to be furry!_), right? He didn't even know anything about babies—except for the fact that they were tiny and undeniably cute. Crap, he didn't even know what the problem with the little child was. Again, _why _was he doing this?

_There is no fate, no destiny that can hold you back—it is up to you do what you want to do, what you feel you need to do._

As Allen stepped closer, the features of the babe came to light. Red hair that came from Mr. Santigo made the little baby look like a bite sized Lavi who forgot to wear his eye patch. The cute, round face alive with baby fat and the pinkish skin that Allen was sure would soon resemble Mrs. Santigo's livid tan. The baby's ample red lips were sucking his thumb as his mother tried to shush him in comfort to sleep, and then, raised his round face to look at Allen, baring the full force of incredibly vivid brown eyes—Allen didn't know that the color brown had that many shades, but somehow this boy managed to pull it off.

_Babies are the only forms of humans that will never be tainted._

Allen wanted to coo at the sight of the child's adorable, innocent, and wickedly angelic face—dear God, he had a feeling (and his feelings were usually right) that he was going obsessed with babies. Who can't? They have super chubby faces and make the funniest expressions and are irresistible when they smile—even with the growing throb of hatred directed to the fat guy behind him who _declared _himself a doctor. A doctor wouldn't suggest that a child be killed when the child himself still had a long time to live. Allen could tell, feel it in his veins. His instincts were already screaming at him to murder the portly man. He didn't know what the other's intention was, but he knew that the little boy could still survive a couple of years. A _couple_ of _years_!

Slowly and gradually, he reached a firm hand to caress the little boy's forehead. The babe's eyes fluttered, and Mr. and Mrs. Santigo were silent and wary of him, but a quick look between the two couple, and they held their place, neither pulling away from Allen's slow approach, nor inviting him closer. They were trying to trust him, willing themselves to believe that a miracle could happen. He was their only lifeline though it was likely impossible to do a sudden touch and a prayer or something of the sort to result in viola! He healed their baby.

_Humans, they cling to whatever they thought could save them, no matter how impossible that belief could be._

His hand, his right hand without the innocence, felt the cool head of the infant's against his own probably slightly warmer skin. It was then that Allen closed his eyes, and everything around him all except for the little child he was still touching, melted away into oblivion, leaving a darker than black space all around them as if they two were the only existing beings in the world.

Allen didn't know how he found it. Found the slowly failing systems of his center focus. He could hear the calm beating of the child's little heart, but the heart itself was already having trouble; it was too small. The baby's left lung was shrunken a little more so than his right. And even that apparently wasn't enough; a black turmoil was glowing in beats down the right side of child's own brain.

Cancer. How Allen knew it, he had no idea and could only draw conclusions of his own, but he was certain, so perfectly certain that the turmoil of blackened color was cancer, and the reason, the main reason for the bastard's suggestion of death. It was cancer halfway through its worst stage. In fact, he even knew it was a grade III (anaplastic) glioma, an aggressive kind of tumor. How the baby had it was probably from his genetics, but how it grew so fast was big wonder to Allen. Oh yeah, repeat aggressive.

Then Allen felt it, felt it rather than see it; strong currents of life, rushing and travelling through and from the ground where it flowed restlessly in small channels, attaching and connecting themselves to any living being. For some strange reasons, (another one of those reasons he was stacking up in the big basket that read Big Miracles and Impossibilities That Happened in the Life of Allen Walker,) Allen knew the thread of life emitted the color white, or preferably silver since it was more of a misty, platinum color than white. It surged on through like a wild river, bursting into different colors every now and then, each color a signature to their feelings. You could almost read their minds via single colored fireworks hunting.

_What I see is Life, so is the darkness Death? Close your eyes, and look for the other part of me._

Allen saw nothing with his eyes. Only the plain darkness of harsh emptiness could be seen as even the baby had dissolved from his sight, leaving his senses other than his sight to feel the little child. Allen could hear it, feel it, touch it, taste the lingering signs of innocence, and smell the different taste of life.

From Mr. Santigo's side, a scent similar to that of damp earth, like that of a forest after a downpour of rain. Absorption. Mr. Santigo would absorb blow after blow, taking it all in no matter how perilous as it could all lead to a landslide, but sometimes defiant, leaving water to escape it in floods.

The odor of coconut came from Mrs. Santigo. Allen could guess that it came from her to symbolize a shield, an unbreakable barrier, a strong fold to protect the people she loved. If her husband would let himself be hurt, then she would be the one to protect him and their child to the greatest of her abilities.

_A good family. _

And then there was the doctor.

_Fire sends warmth. _

_Fire sent many the security of safety. _

_Fire burns_

_ and it burns _

_badly _

_once you got_

_too close. _

The scent of fire awashed his senses, giving the falsely smell of warmth and comfort whereas it masked the unpleasantness of scorched meat. The white coated man reeked of greed and cowardice, of lulling and entrapment. That's what the man's life force practically shouted to Allen; lure and trap.

_Like the worst of the humans._

Allen focused his thoughts on what the man's primary plans were and his hatred turned into loathing, fury turning into a rage so consuming it threatened to make Allen go crazy and just _murder _the **pig **behind him. The filth planned on charging too much for the little boy's death—ignoring the fact that the child could still go on for years and years and might actually be **able** to. _Fight_. It. Off. The idiot knew that the Santigos were never going to be able to pay enough money for _his _treatment of their child even in a lifetime, so that left him one option—end the child's misery earlier to save more of the materials for better paying clients **and** get enough money from the already poor family.

_Oh. So he was just in it for the money. How predictable._

Allen could stop it, and Allen knew it. With a simple flick of his hand, or a 'misplaced' footing, he could make it all end—what once was breathing would no longer breathe - who can talk and lie and collect will no longer be able to—and all Allen had to do was wish for it. The lying bastard could die right here, right now. He would get all that he deserved. For hurting, for killing for his greed… Could Allen do it? No, _would _Allen do it? Will he?

_I could stop it, and it would give him what he so deserved. Make the Doors of Death judge all his life, and then cast him to the hell of fire._

Unconsciously, Allen's hand moved, and it moved to cut away the gushing thread of Life from the porky man from behind him.

_How some humans could turn corrupt_

_ Then they wither_

_ Till they're nothing but a lump of greed filled with inferiority complexes_

_ Really, I should've known. . ._

_How some could remain so pure_

_ So strong-willed to open their eyes and see_

_ And fight for justice, for a better world for all. . ._

_For everything I see,_

_I cannot despise them all._

"_Don't do it, Allen."_

**+++Neah+++**

_**Mine**__._

Neah traced the outline of the boy's face, gently playing with the white locks of hair. Gathering deep breaths, Neah began singing. The song the fourteenth sang was beautiful, but his voice was only meant as one of the two singers, his partner in the song sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"_At midnight, it plays…_

…_the murmurs of the clock._

_It tells of the beginning…_

…_of the ticking and dreams._

_Above the clouds that…_

…_survey the uneven roads below…_

…_there is the faint shining…_

…_of visiting lost children._

_As we search for you…_

…_we sing…_

…_hoping that someday our distantly hoping voices…_

…_could and would be head._

_On the streaming-by night of the stars…_

…_a northern wind whirls through the streets._

_There is no news from the awaited individuals…_

_So we merely design the upcoming day._

_The stars record hopes and wishes…_

…_and quietly turn that sky into dust._

_We, in the midst of our sleep…_

…_dream up blithe fantasies._

_Oohhh…"_

Neah hummed, his eyes fluttering brightly_**. I wish I could hear you sing this, Allen.**_

"_Afresh and effortlessly…_

…_clouds are weaved into existence._

_A myriad of glowing…_

…_lambencies are born._

_Footsteps and shouting voices._

_Everyone awakens._

_Multiple wishes…_

…_will perchance be entrusted to me tonight._

_Even though you cannot see me…_

…_I understand it._

_On a distant road, I am being hit on the back…_

…_by the exact same rain._

_On the downpour evening of the stars…_

…_the sound of the rain swallowed our voices._

_while we were still unable to slumber…_

…_we were watching the twinkling firmament._

_The seven hues of stardust and…_

…_a buzz resonate within the earth._

_Like fireworks that bloomed shambolically…._

…_confetti twirls and swirls throughout the sky._

_The strobe of outside lights and…_

…_clouds spreading like ripples._

_Floating water, swaying hair._

_A flock of birds flies away._

_It almost feels like a miracle._

_Carrying the infant who had jumped on her back…_

…_the mother's fingertip is trembling._

_I simply stand still…_

…_and as I am languid, my memories orbit me._

_Everything of the time I walked through…_

…_were reborn here at this moment._

_Until the gear that started to move…_

…_robs me of my body…_

…_I will be fervently…_

…_thinking only of you."_

Neah looked back down to his dear's face and his voice faltered. _**What's wrong?**_Neah asked himself as he took in the sudden hitching of breath, greatly furrowed brows, and the slight shaking accompanied by an angry snarl coming from the slumbering boy in the circular white bed.

Alarmed, Neah grabbed his little brother's Noah form from the bed, placing his sleeping sibling to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, his soft rocking and his whispers of small reassurances echoing in the space of endless white.

_"Shh. . . Shh. . ."_ Neah rocked back and forth, willing little Allen to a more peaceful sleep, but of course that hope was useless. Allen seemed to only grow more and more restless. _**Allen? Allen?**_Neah called with his mind, but his brother and nephew didn't answer. _**The hard way then**__. _He would have to go out to see what the problem was. With a kiss on his brother's forehead, Neah plunged his way into his brother's physical world, passing through Allen's mental barriers without a slight hitch and swearing murder to whomever and whatever was causing unrest to his Allen.

_Oh. So he was just in it for the money. How predictable._

_**Huh?**_ Neah eyes followed the path of the thought that had popped out from Allen's consciousness. _**So it's the apathetic greed this time, huh?**_ _**Sigh**_,_** humans.**_

_**Found you. **_Neah smiled, controlling his drifting path up to the white light that signaled the entrance to the world a part of his Allen was living, oh and that _crystal_. Neah didn't dare say the name innocence. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to control the hatred that will overcome him. As long as that crystal helped protect Allen even for a bit, Noah born hatred be damned.

_**Finally. **_Neah stepped out, immediately noticing the darkness around him and the thin, silvery light that ran across the darkness with ease. Allen and a baby with red hair, who seemed half asleep and fully aware at the same time, were in the center of the light, three colorful humanoid figure—two near Allen and the baby and one a bit farther and rather . . . _big._

"_Hmm. . . What's going on?"_ Neah asked softly to himself. Damn, he should have checked Allen's thoughts first before just getting out. He would have to create a 'line', or a flow, to keep track of Allen's thoughts.

With a lot of concentration, Neah managed to create the connection. A 'line', also known as a flow, does exactly as it says—it creates a line between the 'audience', the one who listens to the thoughts of the 'center', the person or the people that the 'audience' built up a one way connection to read that person's (or group of people's) thoughts through connecting to their life-bond and thread of life.

_I could stop it, and it would give him what he so deserved. Make the Doors of Death judge all his life, and then cast him to the hell of fire._

_**Stop it? Allen's going to kill someone? **_Neah's eyes had widened slightly before he shook his head. Of course, with the half transformation with Allen and his Noah version, this was bound to _bloody _happen. Allen should have spent more time sleeping and resting so that Allen's body could slowly begin to prepare changes for the Awakening, and as a result of that Central's damning _'law',_ even the nutrients needed hadn't been met. _That's _why Allen had to leave his 'beloved' Black Order—to get his required preparations.

_**Wait, this thought seem so separate from others. . . . It can't be?! So he, too, is awakening. **_Neah thought, oh well. At least things were finally moving faster. And with that thought, his mind soon moved on to other things.

Hmm, now that Neah thought of it, referring to both Noah 'Allen' and 'Red' Allen was quite confusing. It held a great symbol though, the way a Noah was named. The name 'Allen' in the ancient Spirit language, even after thousands and thousands of years, still held the same meaning, and it was also one of the precious few that had managed to leaked on to the 'bloody and peaceful' human history. Even then, fewer of those said scarce names still meant the same thing as it did back then. _Light in the Darkness, _that's what both of the boys' name meant—_light in the darkness. _Very fitting, isn't it? Maybe he should start calling one of them Soft White. Or Pale Silver, it would refer greatly in their marble white skin and white hair that had changed to the color of silver half a millimeter from the tip, which anyone would have found if they had bothered to look closely.

_**It's settled! Noah Allen will be Soft White and 'Red' Allen will be Pale Silver or Silver alone.**_

While Neah mused himself with their names, Allen's train of thoughts continued and Neah was forced to notice that Al—no! Silver's hand was inching towards a particular direction, towards a small thread of life gleaming about in the direction of the _man _(_**Pfft. More like a pig, really. A greedy, lumpy pig if you look at he's color. Ugh)**_.

_I could just move my hand, just hold the flow for a few seconds, and he could die, and get what he deserves. He was greedy, that doctor, and still is. _

_Could I? Could I do this? Can I…kill?_

_**I don't know, Allen. Can you? **_Neah smiled softly, some things never change, don't they? He had to intervene now. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't, but he wasn't taking chances. Not with Allen, at least.

"_Don't do it, Allen."_

Allen's hand froze in midair, his dark bluish silver eyes darting around trying to pinpoint the source of Neah's voice.

"_Hello, Silver."_ Neah lifted his hat, chuckling. His Silver was just so cute. He would be even more adorable once Light and White became one. Then they would truly be 'Allen' then.

"You. . . You're the fourteenth!" Silver's face was stoic and calculating mingled with a bit of surprise in his eyes. Allen's body was poised as if expecting an attack at any second now. Neah grinned knowing 'Silver' Allen wouldn't see it. This was the side of 'Allen' that would rush in to protect people he didn't even know. If Neah intended to harm the people in this place, except, perhaps, for the big violet color human outline in this plane, Allen would be ready for it.

"_Now, now, isn't that a bit rude? After all I went all the way here just to see you."_ Allen didn't answer, but continued to glare holes at his head. Seeing as Allen was planning to remain silent in his presence, Neah pressed on, voicing a question that had. "_So nice to know that you seem to recognize me even if I'm pretty sure this is the first time that we met. Care to tell me how?"_

_**Could he possibly remember me? **_Neah mentally asked himself. Even though knowing that Allen remembering him was impossible, he couldn't help the wistful feeling that flooded him.

Uncertainty flashed the silver eyes before the solemnity over took it again, and Allen said with a monotone, "You're a Noah."

It wasn't a question. _"Yes, or as I fancy it to be, was a Noah."_

_**Nice dodge to the question, Allen. **_

"_Now, I'm guessing you're planning on healing little baby-chan over there," _Allen's eyes flickered to the baby then returned to him in a second.

"So if I was?" _**Bingo!**_

"_Then why were you planning on killing fat guy over there?"_ Neah pointed to his back where the portly man stood unmoving. The only moving creatures in the darkness were him, Allen, and the child.

Allen's breathing seem to stop, and Allen stared at his shaking hands.

_He's right, huh? I wanted to kill him. . . . I was going to kill him._

"_You don't need to bother taking responsibilities like that, Allen."_ Neah went over to Allen, messing with the boy's white hair. It felt unusually silken in his hands. _"Would you really like to take a life?"_

Allen shook his head, lifting his face to stare at Neah calmly. "What do you want?" the words _with me _were left unspoken.

"_I want to help you."_

Allen eyed him skeptically, so Neah repeated_. "I want to help you."_

**+++Allen+++**

Allen 'stepped' out of the life world as he had named the dark plane with the white light. What felt like an hour was actually no longer than a minute in the real world? He just couldn't believe it when Neah had explained it to him. He swayed slightly at the loss of contact between him and the baby.

"Are alright there, lad?" Mr. Santigo was eyeing him warily and hugging he's wife and son at the same. It wasn't only concern in his eyes; it also held disbelief and joy at the same time.

Oh. So they had felt that power too.

"_Careful." _Neah graciously added in his head.

Allen smiled at the family. Healing Al, the baby's name as he soon found, had taken a _bit_ more energy than he expected. Thinking that his job was done, Allen stepped backwards, heading towards the door.

Three.

Two.

One. . . .

_**Growwl!**_

"Wha—" Allen turned around quickly, innocence in half activation before the sight before him made him stop.

The air around the doctor was whipping, bits of what looked like paper flying about and sticking themselves to the man in the center of the biting winds. When almost all the pieces of paper was gone, the doctor wasn't there anymore. In his place stood a bald. . . covered with feathers face man holding a furious scowl.

"_Crap."_

"Neah?!" Allen asked almost frantically. For some reason, he didn't like this man at all. Nope, not one bit.

"Fifteenth! How dare you mess with our plans!" the man snarled, his mosaic-like face twisting angrily.

"Um, what?" Allen stood still. What plans, he asked himself.

_"Hold on, Allen! He's coming!" _Neah shouted in his head.

"Who's coming?!" Allen shouted mentally in his head.

"_Him."_

"Huh?"

There was suddenly a blinding darkness, and for a while Allen was lost. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear any sound. Heck, he couldn't even contact Neah.

_**Plip.**_

_**Plip.**_

_**Plip.**_

Then suddenly a clear, strong voice broke the silence. "Hello, Allen."

* * *

Hello, guys. I know that I haven't updated for long, but I was having trouble writing. Besides starting this story with barely any plot in mind, I seem to be only focused on making a lot of words and could not really get on with the story as you noticed on the first part of this chapter. But! Horray! I found a solution! By covering up the words number on the screen, I could write faster! Yay!

And so…

I would like to edit the previous chapters, and hopefully this time, I could finish them faster.

_**I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE VOTING PERIOD FOR THE COUPLE IN THE STORY IS NOT COUNTED UNTIL AUGUST TWENTY ONE OF THE YEAR TWENTY THIRTEEN! **_

_**And also please note that if an author signs out and votes again for their couple—it is allowed! It counts as devotion for the couple too seeing as one of you already did that. :)**_

_**Oh and if you would like to share an idea for Allen's room, send them in!**_

* * *

Um, I promised to make a RoadxAllen story to sate those of you who wanted the pairing. Now, the problem is, I have no idea what is going to happen. Fans of the pairing, please, please send anything you might find you might like to happen in the story! Thank you!

Lyrics to the song Neah sang was found in youtube with the address watch?v=sJKf8CZuYVY


End file.
